Alone
by Psycho-schlemiel
Summary: She constantly feared the unknown, suffering both affection and affliction by him. A tale of murder, mystery and insufferable angst.
1. Watched

_**Authors note: **__**Hey, this is my first story and I'm super nervous about it. I encourage constructive reviews. **_

_**Things will not be sunshine and rainbows in this this story. Moreover, murder, depression, anxiety, suicidal thoughts, self harm will be the themes this story will mostly revolve around.**_

_**I'll be using some OC characters in this fic. Also, Mei is an OC here.**_

_**Perhaps this story could be a bit long, but I won't be abandoning it. Though the updates could be a bit irregular, if real life gets on the way. **_

_**In short, if anything mentioned above isn't your slice of pie, you better stay alert. **_

_**This chapter actually takes place in the second half of the story. **_

* * *

_**Watched.**_

_**By Psycho-schlemiel. **_

_** Prologue.**_

* * *

_62 days, the shortest count yet._

Although she had noticed it long ago, she didn't show it. That is, until she was absolutely certain about the changes in surrounding, did she finally voice her concerns.

"Where are we going Mommy?" She asked, glancing at the woman, she currently held hands with.

The woman in question gazed at the sky. It was cloudless. It was like a child began colouring it with amber and, then erased it in a way that smudged and spread it everywhere. The sky was unyielding in its determination to provide no weather at all. "Its such a lovely weather, isn't it?"

The girl followed her mother's line of sight. The hot sun glittered so blindingly, over the unbeaten track.

_Absolutely not._

She, however, didn't press the issue further. She knew, her mother's replies were always incomplete and cryptic, delivered in bits and pieces. Besides, her mother wasn't in a particularly good mood since few weeks. The icing on the cake was that she strongly considered herself as docile, in such matters.

In the almighty swell of humanity, Mei took the time to let her eyes wander, feeling the panic rise in her chest. People flowed like rivers, never stopping, resembling the stampeding herds. Distantly, she could here chatter between sellers and buyers. Then came the hysterical crying, the screaming sobs only interrupted by the babies to draw breath. Mei felt as if her brain was being shredded from the inside, and what surprised her was the fact that the ladies were talking and admiring each others young ones, remaining completely unfazed by their screeching.

She looked over to her brother, who, too mirrored her expressions.

Something was totally off. It _had _to be since they found themselves stranded in the middle of a...crowded street! _No, _no, no it can't be_! _She needed to remind her mother, immediately. _Wait, is there any need to remind her when she's the one leading them? _

_Screw logic!_

"Mom- "

"Hold onto my hand tightly." She was certain, her mother had read her _obvious _train of thoughts or rather, noticed her trembling hands.

"Mother, where are we-"

"Mei, weren't you the one who asked me to go out with you guys sometimes and grab some ice cream like _normal _families, the other day when we had a fight?"

Mei felt as though it was some sort of a _crazy _joke as she awaited the punch line. She noticed, her brothers eyebrows being scrunched into a frown at that, too.

Great. Now, she wasn't the only who could feel something sinister being brewed.

They walked for a while, which relatively, felt like an eternity to Mei, in compainable silence broken by her mother asking them which ice creams they'd like in the cafe.

_She needed to do something! But exactly what?_

She tried to think rationally and not panic, although the persistent thought was pounding in her brain. Suddenly, a flash of orange popped up in her mind, and the panic _almost _subsided.

Okay. She took a deep breath to clear her mind. All she had to do was go near the Tokyo police department. _Yeah, that sounded a bit realistic._

"Mother, there's this bridge overlooking the river, I've always wanted to go to. Can we go there?"

"Yes, mother. I'm curious about it too." Shirou pushed, sharing a meaningful glance with her sister.

"Ofcourse, love," Mei stared into her mother'eyes, she knew her mother was trying to hide something, determined to fool them. She could see how her lips were contorted into an awkward, toothy smile, but her cheeks were not so compromising.

"This way, mother." Mei lead them from a different route, so that her mother could not deduce their motive. Don't ask how an eight year old knew the different routes of a city, they recently shifted to. Not to mention she hardly ventured out. She always felt this _extremely _weird connection with Tokyo since the day she had arrived here.

True, she'd always wanted to go to the bridge but not under _such _circumstances.

Upon reaching their destination, Shirou rested his chin on the railing. The trio watched with awe as an orange haze casted over the moving river before them. Half of a glowing, radiant light loomed on the water horizon, the birds glinting silver as they swooped through the air, and they were so moved and entraced that they couldn't speak.

"It is a beautiful sight to behold, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Hinata said, the words just rolled off the tip of her tongue.

At the sound of the familar voice, Mei turned around, almost blinking away the tears. The way his lips lifted upward. The way his one dimple crinkled. The warm glow his happiness gave. His smile was a ray of sunshine, and they were sunburn.

Mei didn't miss how her mother visibly tensed after hearing his voice. Her suspisions were now confirmed.

"Woah. Its literally a site to see you guys here," Naruto said, scraching the back of his hair.

"Yeah, they insisted," Hinata said, brushing Mei's hair softly.

"Oh, I see. Well, evening's drawing in, if you want I can drop you guys-"

"No, there's no need of it. We're just spending some quality time together. We can go on our own," Hinata said, smiling at him.

For a moment, he remained dumbfounded but soon returned a smile of his own. "Oh great, then I guess we'll catch up later."

"No, wait!" Mei called out urgently. "I wanted to talk to you about that arrogant character you read for me yesterday." She said as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

Naruto gave her a long, calculating look and before he could formulate a reply, Hinata cut in, "Oh dear, you can deal with it on a later date. Well, if you'll excuse us." She said as she firmly held hands of the two kids and made her way past the blonde.

Mei, however, turned around, her pearl eyes locked with his cerulean eyes with concern. She saw how his eyes narrowed with confusion.

It took them almost an hour to reach their house via walking as their house was situated at the outskirts of the city. At the outline of their house coming into view, Mei sighed in relief for the second time that day. They slipped into the house and the mother made sure the gates were properly locked once they were in.

Shirou jogged lightly towards the sofa, his breathing laboured from walking for pratically hours. Mei, too, walked to sink in the couch next to her brother, facing the kitchen. Hinata, on the other hand, went straight to the kitchen and closed the door behind her.

It took her a couple of minutes to come back, but Mei paid no mind to her since she was exhausted to the bone by her mothers antics. She'd had it enough for the day.

"Mei and Shirou!" Her mother called out, "Can you guys come here for a moment?"

"Shirou, mom's calling you." Mei said, dismissively.

Shirou pouted but complied, albeit reluctantly.

"Mei you've gotta come too!"

Mei rolled her eyes as the two trotted towards the kitchen.

"Come here." Hinata said, as she beckoned the two to come next to her. Closing the door of the kitchen, she bent low to be to their level. "I'm so sorry for all the the things you guys had to endure because of me, but it will all come to an end, finally." She closed her eyes, as tears started to stream down her cheeks. "I promise. Just stick close to me, mummy will make the best decision for us."

"M-Mother whats wrong!?" Mei shriked, as her eyes became wide as saucers. Shirou, too, remained rooted to the spot. "Mother everything's fine just _please, please stop _acting like _this!_" Mei burried her face in her hands, her breathing shallow.

"I'm going to go and call Narut-" Shirou said as strange, bitter feelings burned in his bosom, at the site.

"Don't you dare let an intruder interfer in our family matters!" Hinata bit back, indignation, rage and much more crossed her face in rapid succession.

"Don't listen to her Shirou, mother isn't in her right mind today!" Mei shot back, glaring at her mother.

Hinata looked at him intently, shaking her head, lavender locks falling out of order to veil the frustation in her eyes. Shirou was torn between her sister and her mothers silent pleas.

On cue, Hinata lit a matchstick and stared at it with undisguised admiration. "Its so crazy that we are nothing but temporary candles, searching for an eternal flame. Hoping along the way, the fire won't burn us," She said laconically.

"Mother _please _just stop it!"

"I have had it enough, I'm going to call him and the others!" Shirou said, as he tried to reach for the bolt.

"Its so sad your height isn't enough to reach over there," Hinata said, her eyes downcast. "Trust me, this thing will end our misery for once and for all. We won't have to suffer anymore. I just want to clear one thing, mummy knows the best for you and don't worry, I'm going to accompany you, ofcourse."

A knock on the front door startled Hinata, as she covered the mouth of the two kids. "Mei? Shirou?"

"We're in here!" Mei mouthed against her mother's palm.

"Are you sure they are not asleep?" Another voice came from outside the house.

"They shouldn't be, I guess. I'll check it for myself."

The grip of her hand tightened around her kids, instinctively.

"Hinata, are you in?" This time the former voice came more softly than before.

She closed her eyes, as tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling all over her face. Mei could see the muscles of her mother's chin tremble like a small child and Mei looked towards the window, hoping the light could soothe her mother. Perhaps it was the side effect of the constant stress her mother lived with.

"Get aside, I can open this door."

"No, no not in that way!"

"Move your ass Naruto, I ain't got no time."

Frantically, Hinata lit another matchstick, making it slip from her hands, setting the room ablaze. For Mei, the world turned into a blur, so did all the sounds. The smell. Everything was just gone. As she hit the ground, her hands unsteady as they silently claw her mothers palm.

_And she was never alone..._

* * *

**_A/N: I know this chapter can be a bit confusing to begin with. But hopefully everything will make sense as we proceed._**

**_I hadn't been much descriptive about NaruHina relationship, so I'd love to hear your take on it. _**

**_Constructive reviews are always appreciated. _**


	2. Anonymous

_**CHAPTER 1: THE ANONYMOUS.**_

_**7 MONTHS AGO...**_

_**TOKYO.**_

_**Psychology clinic.**_

_**Thursday, 17th September.**_

_**2:30 p.m. **_

_Occasionally biting her lower lip._

_Fiddling with her fingers._

"You can open your eyes now." Pearl eyes peeled open, clashing with obsidian orbs. He gazed at her with an intensity that made her feel vaguely unsettled. Shifting her gaze, she looked over to the old paintings hung on either side of the wall, dusty and unloved.

"Does it remind you of anyone or anything at all?" Sasuke asked, looking at her searchingly, hoping she would say something, anything significant.

"No, nothing." She averted her gaze, looking at her hands resting on her laps. "Why did you asked this?"

Something flashed beneath her hardened expression and he hurried to investigate the sudden shift. It was too late, the emotion disappeared before he could identify it, like reaching desperately for an escaped balloon; the string dangling so close but the wind pushed it away and its lost forever.

"Just try to think more deeply." Sasuke tried again, looking at her expectantly.

She remained silent for a long moment as she looked over to the window. The trees stood mute in the summer air. Even the birds were silent as if waiting for her answer. She inhaled the distinctive aroma of leaf and soil, buying time.

"Gomen.. Sasuke-san but it does not trigger anything."

He sighed. His sigh was resigned and weary. "It's okay just don't get worked up on such a trivial matter."

Sasuke took off his spectacles, placing it atop the stacks of parchment laying before him. "Your today's session is over. We will discuss the necessary in the next." He said, his baritone coloring with professionalism.

She stood up from her chair, bowing. "Arigato, Sasuke-san."

Sometimes things didn't make sense at all. Intimidating looks, cold stares changed dramatically to meek attempts, flushed face, stuttering. There was no in between. Sasuke sighed exasperatedly.

Hinata closed the door behind her, her face as white as chalk. Her eyes and mouth were frozen wide open, totally stunned.

_How did he know..._

Although she was staring straight at the brunette walking towards her, she appeared to not notice her at all until..

"Mommy, shall we go?" Hinata looked over to Mei, the girl was perfection in her coffee hues; her hair were the color of dark roasted beans but her skin was all latte.

"Uhh.. yeah," Hinata managed.

As they trotted towards the exit of the clinic, Hinata's thoughts raced.

* * *

**_Tokyo Police Department._**

**_Thursday, 17th September._**

**_2:30 p.m_**

_Five..Four..Three..Two.._

The door of his room yanked open to reveal a fuming Sakura with a newspaper clutched in between her arm.

"Apparently the bitch was right, _again!_" Her knuckles turning white from clutching the newspaper too hard. She threw it at the table, so that he could have a closer look upon it.

Naruto set the lukewarm coffee mug on the table, glancing towards the her, his lips pursed. He had been waiting for her since the news had paid a visit to his ears. Mentally, he cursed himself.

"Yeah, I heard."

"Technically you heard it twice." Sakura said through her gritted teeth, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

Unconsciously he read the headlines again, '**_Death claims the life of an old couple near Marconi street.' _**What he had done he could not undo. But surely he could make amends.

Meanwhile, Sakura's face was red with suppressed anger as she slid into the seat right next to him. "This is insane. A random woman out of nowhere comes and tells you about the deaths of people beforehand. Not to mention through the most trackable means - a phone. She literally must be angel or rather, a bloody psycho." She said laughing hysterically at the notion.

But soon a professional look overtook her, "We need to clean this shit ASAP and track her down."

He had never taken those calls seriously. Even when the first prediction hit the nail, he'd dismissed it calling it 'just a bad coincidence'. Who would in their right mind believe such a thing? Even Sakura didn't paid no mind to it, calling them 'foolish pranks.'

He would be brutally dishonest if he said he didn't attend them. He did. All of them. But that was for purely different reasons.

Her voice. Her voice was like vanilla pudding; sweet, luscious. Her voice was music, and grace, and the haunting feeling of knowing that her voice was brought out in a fit of pain. Pain? But why? If she was doing it purely for amusement purposes, which he had thought initially, then it didn't make sense. Moreover, that voice of hers teased him of whispers of recognition and echoes of memory.

What piqued his interest the most; was her anonymity. He wanted to meet her, in person. Now he would do just that. _Just who was she?_

* * *

**_Outskirts of the city._**

**_Thursday, 17th September._**

**_4:40 p.m._**

Hinata closed the door behind her, having made sure the kids were fast asleep. Now was the time to get down to business. The coffee mug was pressed between her three fingers while her thumb and index finger pressed the door knob of her room. It was small, but comfy with a huge bookcase brimming with all sorts of books which reminded her of a box full of books which still needed to be cleared out.

She granted herself the last sip of coffee, before her hands reached for the drawer. She opened the last drawer of her desk to take out a stack of newspapers, neatly folded and assorted in chronological order. She spread the newspapers over the whole surface of the desk and took out a notepad from the first drawer. While skimming through the newspapers, she striked off the names written on the list.

She pulled out a sheet of paper, carefully as to not rip the paper, she unfolded it. She still needed to buy a skirt for Mei, few shirts for Shirou. Besides, she needed to buy some potatoes, tomatoes and rice from the grocery store. Even on the minimum, the budget was still getting out of hand. She sighed exasperatedly. It was all because of those goddam sessions which she had.

She'd join those sessions to put an end to the ever growing mountain of headache piling up in her brain. It did put her mind at ease, but soon her perception changed about it. Just a couple of days before, Sasuke had started to tell her different stories, views, opinions, descriptions and asked her to speak her mind about it. It reminded her of...leave it she didn't want to breach that subject. To say the least, she was done with it. She was no longer going to let her money swirl down the drain just to get her piece of mind.

She was snapped out of her reverie, as her gaze momentarily dropped at the calendar, making her jaw slack. _The_ _17th September. Shit. _

She strode towards the parlour and grabbed the newspaper from the table. She stared at it blankly. She hated how much she was getting used to this bullshit. How much it felt like some semblance of normality. How she didn't feel like a human anymore, save for the layer of flesh and the blood coursing through her veins. The concept of emotions almost felt so foreign to her, and that realisation scared the fucking daylights out of her.

Distantly, she could make out the sounds of cars screeching to an abrupt halt. Strange. They never had visitors in this part of the city. She ran towards the window and pulled open the blindfolds, sunlight and heat poured in. _Oh. The police. It took you long enough, Naruto. _

She looked over to the mirror and ran a hand through her lavender locks. Then she strode towards the room where the kids were sleeping and awoke Mei.

"Mommy has some business to tend to just lock the door properly when I leave, okay?"

The door of the house burst open, bursting at the seams with officers.

"Miss you need to come with us-"

* * *

**_A/N: Happy New Year to all! _**

**_Thank you for the love on the previous chapter! The story starts from this chapter, the previous one was just sneak peek into the later half. _**

**_Sasuke as a psychologist is quite unusual i know, but i believe_****_ introverts can understand the depth of a persons character more easily._**

**_Anyways, ik this chapter is short but I hope i'll be able to make up for it in the next._**

**_Review: _**

_elizabethmcnamara262__: __I'm glad you're liking the slight angst! Thanks you for the review! _


	3. Reunion

_**Tokyo Police Department.**_

_**Thursday, 17th September. **_

_**7:30 p.m.**_

She took a deep drag and exhaled the smoke into the air, watching it distort, twist and float upward.

For a bittersweet moment, she recalled the days of her childhood, when her classmates puff out little cloud of white during winter and pretend they were taking drags of cigarette. Ironically she had never done so.

Did she change? No, she still hated smoking.

"She hasn't leaked a word yet. I presume she's waiting for you." Emerald eyes darted at the officer, giving a solemn nod. Sakura dropped the cigarette to the floor and crushed it with her shoes.

Closing the door behind her, Sakura strolled inside, spotting her target sitting idly on the chair.

"I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm here to interrogate you. I don't really believe in small talk, especially in this line of work, so just spit it out already. How do you know about the deaths beforehand?" Sakura stated quickly, taking a chair opposite to her.

Without even sparing a glance towards Sakura, came her unfazed and calm response, "If you haven't even noticed it yet, it always occurs on the 17th."

Sakura stared pensively over the cup of tea, "Ofcourse, I have noticed it. What really fascinates me is your connection to these cases. How the hell do you know so much about it?"

"As a matter of fact, I read the newspaper daily."

"I don't really have time for this shit," Sakura said gruffly. "Just fucking spill it or I'll have to take you under custody."

Sakura looked at her closely. She was the kind of girl that woman loved to hate. Her tall frame with slender body, her perfect skin that looked so fragile yet so soft, and eyelashes longer than anyone's she'd seen.

Tucking her rosette strand, jade eyes focused, her self confidence deteriorated like the drop of a rollercoaster.

In the ash tray was the empty dry flaskes of her self-esteem.

Snapping out of her reverie, she stroked her chin thoughtfully, "And one more thing, why do you live in the outskirts of the city, anyway? I mean isn't it difficult to manage stuff from there?"

"Financial issues, " Hinata muttered, running a hand through her lavender locks, instantly realising her hair line was receding rapidly.

Sakura nodded slowly, "Back to my previous question now."

"I always get this intuition."

Sakura leaned back in her chair and laughed uproariously. "One more time with that... that same expression."

Instead, Hinata shot her a stony glare, no softness in that gaze.

* * *

_**Tokyo Police Department. **_

_**Thursday, 17th September.**_

_**8:15 p.m.**_

Abruptly, the door yanked open to reveal a blonde officer. Naruto engulfed the delicate hint of vanilla in the air, and just for a split second something tucked at the back of his mind. Banishing the thoughts, he let his eyes wander.

Staring isn't quite the word for what Naruto does, though he'd fit the dictionary definition of it. His eyes rest, not unblinking but slowed; the effect reflected uncertainty and bewilderment.

_"Welcome back, Naruto." Hinata smiled wholeheartedly._

Silently, Hinata noticed the blonde man. Her eyes guarded, her expression carefully blank.

How is that just a thought can bring long buried emotions and stir what was settled? That's why folks say to leave things be, to not go walking into the past blindly. But what else is there to do when the way forward is the way back?

Closing his eyes, Naruto took a deep breath, focusing his mind at the situation at hand. _Make amends. _

He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement towards Sakura, before occupying the seat next to her.

"How did you get his personal number?" Sakura wanted to know. It was a question that had been bugging her for the past couple of weeks. Subtly, Naruto leaned in closer to hear her out.

"Yua-san, an acquaintance of mine provided me with the number." Hinata said, her tone light and casual.

With a frown, Sakura leaned back in her chair. "You need to believe me when I say this, no matter how crazy it might sound at this moment, but I do get this gut feeling," Hinata said.

At that, Sakura snorted, her face impassive but tilted so she was literally looking down at the delusional woman before her. _Again with that crap._

"There has been six deaths so far and I pretty much think they are connected, considering that the crime rates had decreased exponentially in the past decade. Not to mention the murders take place after every 30 days." Hinata started, glancing momentarily in the direction of the blonde, before turning her attention back to Sakura. "The first victim being Akari-san, a woman in her late thirties, a widow, was found murdered in cold blood in her newly bought apartment. The second victim being Hikaru-san, a man in his late forties, owner of a grocery store, was found murdered on the street opposite to his store. The third victim, Ichiro-san, a criminal was shot dead. I figured it out when the fourth one took place, it was Kazue-san, a taxi driver, middle aged man, was found dead in his taxi. This information, which I just spilled out, was exclusively from what was either broadcasted on the television or printed in the newspaper."

"How do you figure out the victims? And even if we consider the possibility of it being a gut feeling, so that possibly means you somehow had known them personally as individuals beforehand. Besides, you really put so much faith in your 'gut feeling' to go out of your way to inform a cop about it. Interesting," Naruto concluded, crossing his arms across his chest.

For just a fraction of second her eyes grew wide ever so slightly, before it returned to its usual semblance of nonchalance. Had Naruto not become an expert at reading the subtleties of Hyuga Hinata, he might have missed it.

"I just want to help you guys out if I'm being open and honest. I would have elaborated on the issue further, had it not been so late. Please don't mind, but I'll like to leave." Hinata said, looking at the clock for a good measure.

Before Sakura could protest, Naruto cut in, "You may, it's getting late."

Closing the door behind her, Hinata made her way to the exit.

"We were so close, goddamit! Why did you let her leave?" Sakura said, punching the table.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Her reason seemed genuine to me. Moreover, I guess it will be more effective if we keep an eye on her."

Sakura let out a deep sigh.

* * *

_**Tokyo Police Department.**_

_**Thursday, 17th September.**_

_**8:57 p.m.**_

The faint lingering lilac sky faded into the shadow. The blinding city lights gradually subsided, filling the sky with an eerie silence. The faint gust of wind wiped back her lavender tresses, revealing her worn out face.

Over her shoulder and through the curtain of her hair, Hinata could sense Naruto making his way towards her. Every fibre of her being commanded her to run, all the reasons not to do that came flooding in, as she remained rooted to the spot. She clenched her fists tightly, until her nails dig into her palm, but she barely noticed it. The only thing she was really aware of, was the sound of her heart throbbing against the cage of her chest and his approaching form.

"Tired?" Naruto asked, curling his lips into something close to a smile.

"No, I'm fine," Hinata muttered.

Giving a brief nod, he made his way towards his car. "Come, I'll drop you," He said softly, all the while aware of her gaze following him.

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Constructive reviews are always appreciated.**_

_**Review: **_

_Guest: Tysm for your review! I hope you find my story interesting enough to continue reading! Hope you'll like this chapter! _

_PsychoBride: Tysm for your review! It __actually means a lot! Hope you'll like this chapter! ;) _


	4. Chapter 4

_**?**_

_**17th September, Thursday.**_

_**9:22 P.M**_

The tension between them was thick and palpable, it could easily be cut with a knife. The silence was far from comfortable, and the urge to break it made Naruto's tongue itch.

"It's warmer this year." He mumbled. "Don't you think?"

"You want to discuss the weather?" She asked, her eyes glued to the window. "You needn't tip toe around the topic." She suggested calmly.

"umm... yeah," He grinned sheepishly. "Well, it's been a while."

Naruto felt another silence creeping in, as he rushed to hinder it. "About Ichiro-san, the criminal who was shot dead, we never let that piece of information out for multiple reasons, let alone broadcast it. But still you somehow have access to such a confidential information." He couldn't place his fingers on whether she did it intentionally or it was just a slip of tongue.

She cocked her head slightly towards him as she stared at him with blatant amusement. "Why didn't you mention it in front of her? I'm certain she'd not like to miss the juicy part." Hinata deadpanned. Truth be told, Hinata didn't harbour any ill feelings towards the pinkette, she simply found her a tad bit annoying.

He chucked half heartedly as he studied her affectionately. "I understand she can be a bit hard to get along with, especially if you are stuck in such a sticky situation."

The chatter died and silence followed suit.

Naruto found the darkness strange. Living in the heart of the city, he had grown used to having the warming, orange glow of street lamps. This was a blackness, he couldn't recall seeing before, one that was almost absolute.

"I conduct my own research on the side." Hinata muttered. "That's probably how I figured."

"Research, theories, gut feeling." He mumbled uncertainly. "I just don't get it at all."

He could clearly see the wandering of her eyes, her desire to flee the conversation written on her face, her thoughts on gaurd, hardly ever letting an unconsidered word escape her lips, rarely granting him a glimpse of _his _Hinata. He did not know what caused her to hide, or even if it was always just in her nature.

"Don't strain yourself. Just tell me whenever you feel like." Hinata nodded.

The rest of the journey passed with relatively companionable silence.

* * *

_**Outskirts of the city. **_

_**17th September, Thursday.**_

_**9:47 P.M.**_

"Yes, this is it." She said, pointing to the house that stood in the middle of the empty, abandoned street. Naruto edged forward, frowning.

There was nothing right about this situation. Firstly, he met his fiancée, who apparently, had vanished into thin air, the night before their wedding. Unexpectedly, after five long years, he crosses paths with her amidst the strings of murders happening in Tokyo recently. Not to mention being the only lead in the current investigation. For some known reason, living in an isolated place that inhabited no breathing man, only fear and deafening silence.

Just as she was about to make her way out of the car, Naruto's hand shot up and cuffed her wrists. Their hands grazed briefly, as she hastily withdrew her hand out of his grasp, flinching at the contact.

"What's the meaning of this?" She asked, her features sullen and tight.

"What's wrong with you, Hinata? How the hell are _you_ even involved in this mess!?" He said bluntly, not really expecting a response but feeling the need to say something. "You can count one me, Hinata. If anything is bothering you, do let me know."

He hadn't intended to blurt it out like that. His words sounded so harsh to his own ears, he could only imagine how it sounded to hers.

"I don't need you taking care of me," She snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," She curtly stated. "I don't need you taking care of me. I can just do fine on my own."

Hinata made her way out of the car. "Hinata." called Naruto, before she'd even reached for the doorknob.

The moonlight splashed down its white-silvery glow. The beam seemed to stretch only for Hinata, gliding across her features and bouncing back brighter. Beneath the moonlight she was white, almost luminous and ethereal.

"_Please _take care of yourself." It came completely out of the blue.

The sincerity of her voice struck him speechless as he remained to rooted to the spot. Before he rode off, he didn't miss how the blindfolds opened and a middle aged woman peered through it.

Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

"Took you long enough."

Hinata's thoughts scattered like loose paper in the wind. Her head jerked up at the familiar sound.

"You scared me to death, you know." She muttered.

Tenten followed Hinata as she went up to check up on the kids. "When did you come?" Hinata asked.

"Around seven, I guess. They both were pretty concerned that you took so long and ended up calling me."

She smiled weakly.

"Mom's back, Mei!" Shirou exclaimed.

Hinata could see their open and loving eyes, gracing her hands with their gentle hands, hands which were not tainted. Not tanited unlike _hers._

It felt sacred and transient.

_Is that how they felt..? _

"Thank you so much for coming, Tenten."

"Geez.. Just stop being so formal, alright?"

Soon they all fell into a companionable bubble.

"Who was it?" Tenten asked her seriously once they both sat down, hanging onto a streaming cup of tea.

"A cop." Hinata waved her hand dismissively.

"Cop!?" Tenten exploded.

"I thought I made myself clear a couple of days before-" She replied nonchalantly.

"You certainly have gone nuts! Who will in their right state of mind believe the stuff you told me?"

Hinata took a sip of her tea, letting the liquid roll in her mouth, savouring the taste, before setting her cup down. Tenten continued to rant, though she'd stopped listening to a her a while ago.

"If not for yourself, think about yours kids!" Tenten commanded, her shrewd gaze fixed on her.

She sipped her tea again, this time considering her reply carefully. She glanced over at the kids in the corner, Mei upon meeting her mom's gaze smiled brightly.

* * *

That night her dreams were not bombarded with nightmares.

Instead, she found herself beneath the spring sky, one that was sickeningly blue, perfect and cloudless.

...

_**A/N: I know the **__**recent chapters are painfully short. Though something is still better than nothing..**_

_**i'm sorry if there are any major mistakes, i'm just super tired. **_

_**Constructive reviews are always appreciated. **_

_**Review: **_

_Guest: Thank you so much for your encouraging words! _


End file.
